Harry Potter, speaker of the unknown
by Jesagon
Summary: So far, just an idea. Magic affects people differently... Harry has a few rather useless powers... do feel free to borrow the idea. and; I don't own anything here.


**Harry Potter, speaker of the Unknown.**

Many people in the wizarding world where under the belief that magic made you a better person than ordinary people. How this showed in their behavior varied, some looked down upon people without magic while others simply ignored their existence all-together. Yet another group of magic people considered themselves free of prejudice and happily spoke with magic-less people at any given occasion.

It was no wonder that the so called muggle born people in the magical realm felt discriminated against. From their very first day in the magical world all of their relatives could be gathered under the rather degrading term muggle. At least that is the situation in England.

People had tried to prove that magic affected a person for many centuries, some had reached the conclusion that magic made you smarter, that it made you a faster learner, enabled you to grasp concepts that muggles could only dream of. Others came to a different conclusion, some thought and taught that magic had no impact on who you where, and some said that the only real difference was on a spiritual plane; thereby explaining ghosts.

But nothing could truly prove one theory or another, there was always exceptions.

The people who thought magic made you better, they could have used Lily Potter, former Evans, as an example. If they had bothered to get to know her sister that is. They could have noted that Lily was more beautiful than her sister Petunia in the public opinion at least. They could have claimed that she was smarter, stronger, and more willful. Few could have denied that. But then they would have had to look at others, the Gaunt's that had been lost to insanity, the Black's that where quickly following them in their downward spiral, the Weasly's who seemingly had no talent what so ever with their economy.

So they left people like Lily alone, hoping that they would be satisfied with some desk job and not tither into the world of politics. After all, that world should still be beyond them.

A little boy named Harry knew nothing of this. And he was quite happy that way. Magic had been gifted to him, as it had so many other wizarding children at their making. And like so many others it did have an effect, something that did shape him a bit as a person. Magic had never cared for the theories of men, it probably never would, and so it did what it did for all those it touched to Harry. It strengthened certain characteristics making him a bit more extreme than his relatives.

This could have different effects, his mother before mentioned had indeed gotten a bit prettier, a bit smarter and perhaps a bit more willful even if their upbringing did make them both quite stubborn. Harry's father had gotten better reflexes then ordinary men, he had also gotten an extraordinary poor vision. Other people, like one Vincent Crabbe had a lot fewer synapses in his brain then what could be considered normal also had a very strong affinity for technology and an instinctual grasp of the workings of electronics. Sadly the latter was likely to never be discovered.

For Harry, who had been touched deeply by magic; it liked him, as it did all its' prophesied children, this caused him to have an abnormal growth rate of his hair. (only the hair on top of his head.) Also, he had developed a rather fascinating ability to speak backwards, he could identify people by taste and he was considered blind on his left eye. His right eye had normal vision, and though he claimed that he did see things with his left, normal people claimed that the furry horned creatures that continuously scratched peoples legs weren't there. Harry was also a bit difficult to speak with, his attention span reached a bit longer than 5 minutes and he had never finished a homework assignment in his life. His relatives knew he was different, no matter what they did and how much they shouted at him, he never really seemed to understand what they said. The only ones the boy talked to was the invisible creatures that he claimed existed. His school had very early on palced him in, "special class".

This was not what Hagrid had expected as he secretly observed the house he was told to deliver the letter to, but he figured Dumbledore would solve whatever problem the child had when he reached Hogwarts. So he went out and put the letter in the mailbox one early morning and was never seen at privet drive again.

To Be Continued?

Meh, this is only an idea I had, if you feel like stealing it feel free. Do tell me thought as I would like to read it! Or, If you have any suggestions as for where I could take the story… feel free to review. Actually… feel forced! Or I might curse…. Someone. I just realized I don't know who you are! Argh.


End file.
